Temporary Bliss
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU. When Logan's relationship is failing, he finds himself attracted to a complete stanger who is willing to take care of his every need. But when Kendall wants more out of the affair, Logan must decide who he wants to be with. Jagan/Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. Just a warning, there is probably going to be a lot of sexual content in this story, mostly by Kogan. Well with that being said, here is the first chapter and I hope everyone likes it.**

Logan paced the living room of his apartment, his patience running thin as he waited for his fiance to show up. James always came home late, but tonight he had promised that he would be home on time. He wanted to take Logan out for dinner since the two rarely saw each other. It all started when James took over his mother's company. All of his time went to his job, and Logan was left on the back burner. Of course Logan was to blame for their separation as well. He was a student full time, and he was having trouble keeping up with his classes and relationship. Things were different.

Things between them never used to be this way. James had met Logan in high school, and they instantly had a connection. Logan felt like James was way out of his league, but that didn't stop him from pursuing a relationship with the tall brunet. Their relationship lasted all of high school, and James knew that he could see himself with Logan for the rest of his life.

They always had fun together, and Logan remembered how he couldn't get enough of James. Now things were dull. They never spent enough time with each other, and the fooling around seemed to stop altogether. Logan missed how they were adventurous, but now everything was different. He wanted things to go back to they were, but he knew that was never going to happen.

The sound of the front door opening got Logan's attention, and James entered the apartment, a tired look on his face.

"Got out late again?" Logan asked.

"Yep," came James's reply.

"Figures."

"Loges, it's not my fault. This job isn't easy."

"I get that, but you told me you would be home early so we could go out," Logan said.

"We can still do that. It's not that late," James said, glancing at his watch.

"Fine."

James pulled Logan closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Babe, don't be mad."

"I'm not. Your job just sucks," Logan said.

"And you going to school doesn't? You never apologize to me when you cancel our plans."

"But I don't do it all the time."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's just go out and enjoy ourselves," James said.

Logan nodded and gave James a kiss, then he pulled away and grabbed his jacket. James quickly changed out of his suit and, the two left the apartment.

"So, where are we going?" Logan asked, once they were in the car.

"Hm, I don't know. What do you feel like eating?" James said.

"Doesn't matter to me."

With that said James looked for a restaurant. It had been a while since they've been on a date, and James wanted to pick some place special. James pulled into the parking lot of the place where he proposed, and he shut off the car.

"I didn't think you remembered," Logan said.

"Of course I would. What kind of fiance do you think I am?" James joked.

"A pretty good one."

James was happy with that answer and he pecked Logan on the lips. He quickly got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side, opening the door for Logan. The restaurant was packed considering it was a Friday night, but James lucked out and got them a nice table. The host gave them their menus, then walked away.

"Wow, this place hasn't really changed," Logan said, his eyes roaming the building.

"Yeah, what we were here two years ago?" James asked.

"Wrong. It was four."

"Eh I was close."

Logan shook his head and picked up his menu, trying to decide on what to order.

"Hey, should we be cheesy and order the same entree we did that night?" Logan asked.

"Hm, lets," James replied.

James picked up his menu, but he got distracted when his phone started beeping. He dug it out of his pocket and sighed when he saw an email from work.

"James," Logan warned.

"Babe, its nothing. Let me just handle this really fast," James said.

"But we're busy."

"I know, but it will just take a second."

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. James quickly wrote out the message, then he put his phone away.

"See? All done. I promise I won't get bothered any-"

His smart phone started ringing and James quickly answered, which ticked Logan off even more. The taller of the two stood up and excused himself from the table, leaving Logan alone. The brunet regretted coming out tonight. All James was going to do was worry about work.

"Hello." Came a voice and Logan looked up, his eyes landing on the waiter.

"My name's Kendall and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Uh water's fine."

The waiter nodded and jotted it down on his notepad. Logan couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him. He was tall, blond and had the greenest eyes Logan had ever seen. He was extremely good looking, and for a second Logan forgot all about his fiance.

"Sir?" Kendall asked, and Logan snapped out of it.

"Huh?" He said.

"Would that be all?"

"Um no. Make that two glasses of water."

Kendall nodded and wrote that down, then he looked up. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Logan replied.

"I'll be back shortly to take your order."

Logan watched the blond walk away, and he licked his lips subconsciously. He quickly turned away and shook his head. What was he doing? He was engaged and yet he was checking out the waiter, but he couldn't help it. Kendall was definitely something to look at. Logan glanced down at his ring, and sighed.

"Hey, babe. Sorry about that," James said.

"Its fine," Logan said.

"Did the waiter come by yet? I'm starving."

"Yeah, he did. I ordered you a water."

"Thanks. Okay, I promise that the rest of the night will be all about you. No more calls from work," James said.

"Okay," Logan said, and he turned back to the menu in front of him.

"You okay? You're not still mad are you?"

"Nope, I'm just great."

James rolled his eyes. "Bull. I know when you're pissed off at me."

"I'm not, James," Logan said.

"If you say so."

Logan spotted the blond coming their way and he tried to calm himself. Kendall gave them their water, then he pulled out his notepad. James ordered for the both of them, then he handed the menus over.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food. Anything else I can get you?" Kendall asked.

"No, we're good," James replied.

Kendall nodded and glanced at Logan, making the brunet's face heat up. The blond smiled, then he turned away and left the couple alone. Logan knew that he was blushing and he took a sip of his water to hide it. But James noticed and he raised an eyebrow.

"You think he's cute or what?" James asked.

"What?" Logan said.

"You like him, don't you? The blushing gave it away."

"I don't like him."

"I saw the way you were looking at him. Are you interested in him because I wasn't paying attention to you?" James asked.

"James, I'm not interested. I mean, he's not bad looking, but I wouldn't hook up with him. I love you," Logan said.

James scoffed and crossed his arms, which made Logan roll his eyes. James was so immature sometimes.

"What about you? You flirt with other people all the time," Logan said.

"Yeah right. That's bullshit, Logan. I'm not like that anymore," James said.

"Whatever."

"Your attitude stinks, you know that?"

"You're the one accusing me of wanting to fuck the waiter!"

"Well do you?" James asked.

"Unbelievable!" Logan exclaimed.

"Will you stop? You're going to cause a scene."

Logan picked up his glass of water and took another drink, hoping that the cold liquid would calm him down.

"I'm sorry okay? I just get jealous," James said.

"I don't want him. I want to marry you, remember?" Logan said, and James glanced down at the ring he had given him.

James smiled and reached for Logan's hands, bringing them up to his lips and gently kissing them.

"Can we forget this whole thing and enjoy our night?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

Kendall returned shortly with their food, and this time Logan made sure to avoid the blond. Kendall noticed that he was being ignored by the cute brunet, and he couldn't help but frown. He noticed the ring the brunet was wearing on his finger, and he felt his heart sink. Kendall left the couple alone again, and went back into the kitchen. After the meal, James received the check and he took out his credit card to pay.

"No dessert then?" Logan asked.

"Babe, you are the dessert," James said, with a flirtatious wink.

"We should spice things up a bit. We haven't done anything exciting in a while."

"How?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Toys, role-playing, threesomes."

James quirked an eyebrow. "You do want to fuck the waiter, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You want him to join us, right?"

"Uh, that's a little weird," Logan said.

"Not really. I mean, he's not horrible looking," James said.

"What? Thirty minutes ago you hated him and now you want him to fool around with us?"

"Actually, I have an even better idea. He can fuck you and I'll watch. Hot, right?" James said.

"Um, maybe." Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You're serious?"

"Yep. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it."

"I don't know, James. Isn't that considered cheating?"

"Not really. I'm giving you permission. So, do you want to do it?" James asked.

Logan thought about it for a minute. He did want to spice up their relationship a little bit, and this might be just the thing they needed.

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter was a little shorter, but I will try to make the next one longer. I hope you guys liked this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter does have some yummy Kogan sexy time, and I apologize if it's bad. I haven't done smut in a while, but I hope everyone likes it anyway. Enjoy!**

Logan didn't know how he was going to approach the waiter. It was embarrassing to ask a stranger to join him and James tonight, but James had insisted. Logan didn't even know what he was going to say. What if the blond rejected him? Logan would feel absolutely humiliated if that happened.

"Babe, do it now. He just went to the bathroom," James said, and Logan looked in that direction.

"James, this is weird," Logan said.

"Come on, Loges. It will be fun. You get to fuck a complete stranger."

"But that's the weird part!"

"I know you want to, you can cut the act. Just go ask him."

Logan sighed."Fine."

He stood up from his seat and went towards the back of the restaurant, the whole time praying that everything would turn out fine. He reached the bathroom and went inside, instantly spotting the blond man at the sink. Logan casually walked over and turned one of the faucets on, dipping his hands underneath the flowing water.

"You know you're wasting water, right?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Logan said.

"You're just letting the water run."

"Oh sorry." Logan quickly turned the faucet off. "What's your name?"

"Uh Kendall."

"I'm Logan. You're my waiter."

"Um I have to get back to work," Kendall said.

"Wait!" Logan said, and Kendall stopped. "I was wondering-er I mean my fiance and I were wondering if..um..."

"Yes?"

Logan was blushing furiously and his brain was starting to shut down. He was screaming at himself to just say it, but nothing was coming out. Kendall didn't have time for this and he turned to leave.

"Will you fuck me!" Logan blurted.

Kendall spun around, his eyes wide. "What!"

"I mean, um-"

"Are you serious right now? You just told me you were engaged."

"Let me explain," Logan said.

"Okay. Explain." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were wondering if you would join us...um for a threesome."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of all the strange days at work, this had to be the strangest.

"Seriously? I don't know you or that other guy," Kendall said.

"I know it's weird-"

"Yeah, it is!"

"But we wanted to try something different and you're cute so..." Logan trailed off.

"I have a girlfriend," Kendall said.

"Oh, sorry for asking then. I feel really stupid right now."

"I mean, in a way it's flattering, but-"

"No, I get it. Sorry again," Logan said.

Logan went to leave, but Kendall stopped him. "Wait! I'll do it." The blond said.

"You will? But what about your girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"We're on a break. I'm sure she's fucking some weirdo right now, so I should be doing the same too, right?"

"Yeah. Wait, I'm a weirdo?"

Kendall chuckled. "You're cute."

Logan blushed furiously at those words, which just made Kendall smile. The brunet was really cute, and Kendall couldn't believe his luck.

"I get off in ten minutes. Wait for me in the parking lot," Kendall said.

Logan nodded and left the bathroom, feeling relieved that the conversation he dreaded minutes ago, turned out to be fine. He reached his table and sat down.

"Well?" James asked.

"He's going to meet us outside in ten minutes," Logan replied.

"Perfect. See, babe? Was that so hard."

"You have no idea."

***BTR ***BTR ***BTR

Kendall walked into the apartment and he whistled softly. The place was nice, really nice. He knew they had money, but he didn't know they had enough to afford a place at the famous Palm Woods. The apartment was huge! A little too big for just two people, but Kendall wasn't going to question it.

"Like it?" James asked, when he noticed the blond.

"Yeah, it's really nice. What do you exactly?" Kendall asked.

"I took over the family company, and Logan is in med school until he can get into the medical field."

"Cool."

"Loges told me about your girlfriend," James said."So you're not gay,right?"

"I've been with guys if that's what you're asking. Jo was someone I knew for a while and we tried dating," Kendall replied.

"Are you any good? I want Logan to enjoy it."

"Wait, I thought this was a three-way thing?" Kendall said.

"Not really. I'm gonna watch," James said.

Kendall liked the idea of that. Sure James was good looking, but Kendall just wanted Logan. The short brunet was irresistible.

"When can we get started?" Kendall asked.

"The bedroom is this way," Logan gestured towards the hallway.

Kendall followed the two men and they led him to the master bedroom, which was just as extravagant. Logan sat down on the queen sized bed and started to unbutton his shirt, only for James to stop him.

"Let him do it, babe."

Logan nodded and looked over at Kendall. "Are you going to just stand there?"

Kendall smirked and made his way over to the brunet, sitting down beside him. Logan looked into his green eyes, and he could see hunger and lust. Kendall scooted closer until they were just inches apart, and Logan could feel the blond's breath on his lips. He wanted Kendall to just kiss him already. The blond knew what Logan wanted, and he leaned in for the kiss that the brunet was craving. When their lips met it surprised both of them. Logan felt Kendall pulling away, and he quickly pulled him back for more.

Logan got more aggressive and he shoved his tongue into Kendall's mouth, savoring the delicious taste. James watched the two make out, and he could feel himself growing hard. James made himself comfortable on the small sofa that was in the corner, and he quickly undid his belt and lowered his pants down to his knees. He freed his rock-hard cock and stroked it slowly.

Kendall let out a moan when he felt Logan's hand on his crotch. Kendall wanted the brunet to continue, but he remembered that this wasn't about him; it was about pleasing Logan. The blond took over the kiss and laid Logan on his back before crawling between his spread legs. Kendall could feel Logan's hard member against his thigh, and that made his own twitch. He let his hand slide down Logan's body, and he stopped once he got to the brunet's jeans. He broke the kiss and quickly got to work on undoing Logan's belt.

The brunet was growing impatient and he quickly removed his pants, and tossed them in the corner. He could hear his fiance moaning and he looked over in James' direction, soft moans spilling from his lips at the beautiful sight. James looked incredible hot right now, and Logan wanted to please him, but he remembered the blond that was with him and he turned his attention back to him. Logan got rid of his shirt and reached for his boxers, only for Kendall to slap his hand away and remove them himself.

Kendall licked his lips at the sight of Logan's member; it was thick and oozing pre-cum at the tip. Kendall licked around the head, making Logan moan. The blond took the whole length in his mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste. Kendall pulled off of Logan's cock and sucked on the head, licking the slit and collecting the cum on his tongue. Logan tried to stay quiet, but he just couldn't hold in his cries of pleasure.

"Stop," He said, and Kendall quickly stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to cum that way. Fuck me please."

Kendall connected his lips with Logan again, then he pulled away to remove his shirt. James licked his lips at the sight of the blond; he was good looking and James would love to join, but he wanted Logan to enjoy all of the fun. He watched as Kendall started to finger his fiance, and he moaned. It was a steamy scene to watch. James picked up the movements of his hand and jerked his cock faster. He could feel himself getting close, and he tried to hold it back. Logan was a writhing mess. He clenched the sheets tightly and cried out when Kendall moved his fingers faster and deeper.

"Ah, Kendall! I'm gonna-"

Spurt after spurt of cum exploded from Logan's body, covering his abdomen white. Seeing Logan come undone pushed James over the edge, and he shot his load on his hand. Kendall wasn't finished yet, he still wanted to experience what the other two did. He slipped out of the rest of his clothes and lined his cock up with Logan's entrance, slowly entering the brunet. Logan moaned at the feeling and clutched onto Kendall tightly, his nails dragging down the blonds back. Kendall hissed at the burn, but he loved every bit of it. He moved his hips faster, hitting Logan's sweet spot with each thrust.

"Touch me," Logan whispered.

Kendall reached for Logan's leaking cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Logan couldn't take anymore and came with a shout of Kendall name. The blond moved faster and faster until he was cumming deep inside of Logan. Kendall collapsed on top of the brunet and rested his head on Logan's chest.

"Amazing," Logan whispered.

"Glad you liked it," Kendall panted.

"If you're done then I would appreciate if you got off my fiance," James said.

Kendall stood up and grabbed his clothes, then he went into the bathroom to clean up. James walked over to Logan and sat down beside him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Was he good?" James asked.

"He was...alright. You're better," Logan lied.

"I know. I'm gonna shower in the other bathroom."

Logan nodded and James left the bedroom. The bathroom door opened and Kendall walked back into the room, his eyes landing on Logan.

"You're still naked," Kendall said.

Logan blushed and pulled the sheets over his body. Kendall chuckled and handed Logan his clothes, then he sat down beside him to put on his shoes.

"Here," Kendall said, handing Logan a wet washcloth.

"Thanks," Logan said, and he quickly cleaned up.

Once Logan was dressed, he walked Kendall out. The elevator ride down to the lobby was silent, and somewhat awkward between the two.

"Sorry for all of this. It was kind of weird," Logan said.

"It was, but I had fun. I've never done something like that before," Kendall admitted.

"Yeah, me too. It was probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Wow, really? Don't tell your stuck up fiance that."

Logan chuckled. "Believe me, I won't."

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were on the first floor.

"Thanks for inviting me over. It was fun. Maybe we can do this again," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

Kendall leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's lips, catching the brunet off guard. He moved his lips along with the blond's and he wrapped his arms around Kendall. Logan was the first to break the kiss, guilt taking over him.

"I better go," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, disappointment in his voice.

Kendall stepped out of the elevator, watching Logan disappear behind the doors. Logan let his head rest against the back of the elevator, and he sighed. He didn't know what he was doing. He had kissed another guy, someone he didn't even know. Logan cheated and he knew it was wrong, but yet he wanted more of the blond. He just had to figure out a way to meet up with him again.

**A/N: Was it bad? I hope it wasn't. Anyway, someone asked for submissive Kendall and that is in the next chapter. Dominant Logan is hot! That chapter is almost done so I will post it soon. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback! It made me happy. There is more Kogan smut in this just like I said, but I made Logan the dominate one this time. It's hot! Well enjoy!**

Kendall walked into work the following day, a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't get Logan out of his head. Last night had to have been the weirdest for Kendall, but at the same time he really enjoyed it. He knew he had a crush on Logan, but a part of him was hoping that his little crush would go away. Logan was engaged and off limits, but Kendall wanted him to be his. He knew that the couple he met last night was having problems; he saw them arguing at their table, and he could see how upset Logan was. He would be a lot better to Logan, but there was no point in trying. Kendall would probably never see his crush again, and Logan wouldn't leave his fiance. Kendall didn't have a chance.

The restaurant was crazy busy; almost all of the tables and booths were full. Of course Kendall didn't mind. A hectic day was just what he needed to forget about Logan. The blond quickly got to work, but after a while, nothing changed. The brunet was still on his mind.

Kendall left the group of people he was waiting on, and he took their order to the kitchen. The kitchen was just as crazy, but it wasn't as bad as the outside. Kendall spotted his friend, Camille, and she looked over at him. She smiled and waved him over.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"You look sad. What gives?" Camille questioned.

"Just got a lot on my mind. It's crazy tonight."

"Tell me about it. All of the people I've been waiting on have been rude. I really hate this job."

"Me, too, but I need to pay my way through college," Kendall said.

Camille sighed sadly and Kendall frowned. He knew Camille wanted to be an actress, but she was having trouble getting any parts. She was trying to get into a performing arts school, but that too wasn't going so well.

"At least you're in school," Camille said.

"Hey you'll get in. I promise," Kendall said.

Camille smiled."Thanks."

"Hey, um can I tell you something?"

"Sure, but let's go somewhere more private."

Camille grabbed Kendall's hand and led him out of the kitchen, leading him to the backdoor of the building. She opened the door and the two went outside.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Last night the weirdest thing happened. This couple dining invited me to their place so I could sleep with them," Kendall replied.

"That is weird. What did you say?"

"I may have said yes, but the guy was really cute and now I think I have a crush on him."

"Oh, well um...hmm. I mean, there is nothing you can do. He's taken" Camille said.

"I know, that's what really sucks. I really shouldn't have slept with him," Kendall said.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess because I was upset about Jo dumping me and he was practically throwing himself at me."

"That doesn't mean you had to sleep with him! Kendall, just get over him. I doubt he's thinking about you right now," Camille said.

"He could be. We kissed last night when he walked me out. I think he felt bad about it, though" Kendall said.

"Maybe he's confused."

"Maybe. I could tell he wasn't happy with his relationship."

"Are you saying that because you want him or did he tell you?" Camille asked.

"He didn't have to; I could just see it. They were arguing and he just didn't seem happy," Kendall replied.

"I think you should just leave him alone. I have a friend that you might be interested in. She's nice and really pretty."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. She's great!"

"What's her name?"

"Lucy. I can hook you two up," Camille said.

"Let me think about it," Kendall said.

"Okay, but just please forget about that guy. It's never going to happen."

Kendall sighed sadly."Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We should get back to work."

The two went back inside to finish up their shift, but all Kendall could think about was Logan. Camille did have a point, though. Logan probably didn't care about him nor did he want to be with him. Kendall knew he had to just forget about the brunet and find someone else. Maybe going out with Lucy wouldn't be such a bad idea.

At the end of his shift, Camille gave him her friend's number and pushed for him to give her a call. He said he would and Camille smiled before she left the building. Kendall glanced at the piece of paper, unsure of what to do with it. He shoved it in his pocket and made his way to his car, only to be stopped when he heard his name. He turned around to find the man from last night. Logan glanced around, then he nervously walked over.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh hi," Kendall responded.

"Remember me?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Logan replied.

"I'm fine. Look, I want to apologize for kissing you last night. I shouldn't have," Kendall said.

"No, it's fine. Well, it isn't, but I didn't mind."

"You sound confused."

"You have no idea. I don't know. I mean, I really like you and last night was just amazing. I needed to see you again," Logan said.

"But what about-"

"James doesn't need to know."

"Logan, I like you too, but...I don't think we should see each other. You're engaged," Kendall said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like that was a mistake. James doesn't care about anything but his job. I can't even remember the last time we had sex!"

"Uh-"

"But you do care. Last night you made me feel really good and-"

"Logan, I don't want to be used."

"You won't! I'll give you whatever you want," Logan said.

Kendall sighed. "I don't know."

"Please."

Logan was now inches apart from Kendall, and the blond wanted to kiss the man in front of him more than anything. Logan let his eyes fall onto the perfect lips in front of him, and he licked his own. Logan moved closer and pressed his lips to the others, making Kendall freeze. The blond knew he should pull away, but it was like he was under some sort of spell. He moved his lips along with Logan's, and the brunet slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall managed to break free and he backed away from Logan.

"Logan-"

"Please, Kendall? I know you like this just as much as I do," Logan said.

"I do, but-"

Logan kissed him again and Kendall's mind went blank. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and he intensified the kiss. But it ended quickly when Logan's phone went off. The brunet pulled out his phone and saw James' name flashing on the screen. Instead of answering it, he ignored the call.

"James can wait," Logan said.

"Logan, we shouldn't do this," Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Look what you just did. You ignored his phone call because you don't want him to know."

"No, I just didn't want to talk to him right now. Can we please just keep seeing each other?"

Kendall sighed. He wanted to, but it was risky. He usually loved to take risks, but this wasn't at all like the ones he's taken before. Even though it was wrong on so many levels, Kendall still wanted to fool around. At least he would be with the brunet he had a crush on

"Fine, I'll do it," Kendall finally said.

"Okay and I promise that we won't get caught. It will be fun," Logan said.

Kendall wasn't so sure about that, but it was a little too late to back out. Logan's phone went off again and he cursed to himself.

"It's James again. Listen I'll talk to you later," Logan said.

"How? You don't have my number," Kendall said.

"Then you should give it to me."

Kendall dug into his pocket and found the piece of paper that Camille had given. He didn't want Logan to know that he had another number, so he ripped off a small piece before the brunet would notice. Kendall wrote down his number and gave it to Logan, a smile appearing over the brunet's face.

"I'll call you," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Okay."

Logan gave Kendall another kiss, then he walked away. Kendall watched the other man go, then he went to his car. He had no idea what he doing, but the idea of sneaking around with someone was both scary and exciting. It was something Kendall had never done before, and he couldn't wait to get started.

***BTR ***BTR ***BTR

Kendall didn't hear from Logan for a few days, and he was really starting to wonder if the brunet had forgotten about him. He didn't want to believe it, but that idea was always on his mind. To distract himself, Kendall went out for some alone time. He had the night off and he decided to get a few drinks to calm himself down.

The bar was loud and rowdy, but Kendall didn't mind the noise. He was used to being in loud environments. He picked up his glass and finished his drink, the alcohol burning his throat. The blond set his glass down and let out a sigh. He thought that the alcohol would make some kind of difference, but it didn't. Logan was still on his mind.

"Can I get you another refill?"

Kendall looked up at the bartender, and he had to do a double take. She was really pretty. Her hair was dark with red streaks and Kendall loved her rocker look. She pulled it off well. The woman was nothing at all like his ex; Jo was just too plain.

"Hello?" She said, and Kendall snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Uh, yeah another refill," he said.

"What were you drinking?"

"Tequila."

"Rough night or what?"

"Something like that."

"Then this one is on me," the bartender handed Kendall his drink and he slammed it down.

"Thanks. Your hair is pretty awesome," Kendall said.

"Thank you. So are your brows. I've never seen ones so crazy on a man before."

"Haha very funny. You sound like my friend Camille."

"I have a friend by that name, too."

"Camille Roberts?" Kendall asked and Lucy nodded. "Really? Wait, are you Lucy?"

"That would be me," Lucy said. "How do you know about me?"

"It's funny actually. Camille wanted to hook us up," Kendall replied.

"Ah okay. You're Kendall then? She's told me about you."

"It's weird that we finally bumped into each other."

"Not really. You are kinda cute," Lucy said.

"And you're not so bad yourself. Maybe we can hang out whenever you get off." Kendall said.

"I'll see. You seem kind of hammered."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, eyebrows. I'll talk to you later."

Lucy walked away and Kendall turned back to his drink, only to frown when he realized it was empty. It was for the best anyway; Kendall didn't want to get completely wasted. He pushed his glass away and went to leave, only to stop when his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw an unknown number. Kendall wasn't sure if he should answer it, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me."

"Logan?"

"Yes? Did you forget me already?"

"I figured you forgot about me. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure. I'm at a bar right now if that's okay with you.

"Oh. Which one?"

"Uh that one, you know?"

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Just a little buzzed."

"I'll meet you. I could use a drink."

After Kendall told Logan where he was located, the blond ordered himself another drink. Lucy chatted with him again, then she left to serve more customers. Minutes went by before Logan showed up, and he sat down next to the blond.

"How have you been?" Logan asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm feeling a little better now," Kendall replied.

"The alcohol finally kicking in?"

"Yes and the fact that you're here."

Logan smiled. "You're sweet."

"And drunk," Kendall said.

"So does this mean I can have my way with you?"

"I thought I would be fucking you?"

"I mean you could, but wouldn't it be more fun if we switched?" Logan asked.

"I guess. I've never done that before," Kendall replied.

"Then let's try it out."

Logan stood up from the bar stool, and Kendall quickly finished his drink before joining the brunet. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him towards the back, opening the door to the mens bathroom, and locking it once the two were inside.

"In here? Is that sanitary?" Kendall asked.

"Probably not, but I don't care right now." Logan replied.

Logan pulled Kendall closer to him until their bodies were touching, and he attacked the blond's lips with his own. The kiss wasn't gentle or sweet; it was rough and needy. Logan needed the blond and he was going to take what was his. The brunet pushed the blond up against the wall, and Kendall was getting turned on by how aggressive Logan was. He never thought that the brunet would be this way.

Logan broke the kiss and moved his lips to Kendall's neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Kendall loved to be teased every now and then, but now it was just annoying. He wanted more than just the little bites Logan was currently giving him.

"Logan." Kendall groaned.

"Yes?" Logan replied.

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure."

Kendall let out a gasp when he was roughly bent over one of the sinks. He liked how dominant Logan was being; it was a huge turn on. Logan reached in front of Kendall and unbuttoned the blond's jeans, then he lowered them down. Next came Kendall's boxers, and he couldn't help but blush. It was awkward to be completely exposed in a public place, but at the same time it was thrilling. Someone could walk in on them any second, and that's what made it fun and exciting.

Logan wrapped his fingers around the blond's length, emitting quiet moans from the man in front of him. The brunet increased his movements, then he stopped abruptly, making Kendall groan in frustration.

"Logan," Kendall begged, pushing back into the brunet.

Logan removed his hand and brought his fingers up to his lips, sucking on the digits to get them nice and wet. Kendall raised his head and looked at Logan's reflection, a small moan spilling from his lips at the sight. The blond flinched when he felt Logan's fingers at his entrance, and he let out a cry of pleasure when the brunet slid them inside. Logan moved them in and out slowly, then he picked up the pace when he felt the blond start to loosen up. Kendall was close; he could feel it, but before he could cum, Logan removed his fingers and the blond whined at the loss.

Logan loved being the one in charge for once. He was always the submissive one, but not tonight. The brunet freed his cock and lubed it up with his saliva, then he guided it to the blond's awaiting entrance. Both men moaned in pleasure at the feeling, and Logan started to thrust. It felt different to Kendall, but it felt good. Really good. Logan grabbed Kendall's hips and started to thrust faster, making the taller of the two scream in pleasure.

Kendall tried to suppress his moans and screams so that he couldn't be heard, but Logan was making it impossible. Kendall felt his orgasm returning and he reached down to take his cock in his hand, and he stroked it in time with the brunet's thrusts. Logan hit just the right spot and that did it for the blond, and he came with a shout of the brunet's name. Feeling Kendall's walls tighten around his member brought Logan over the edge, and he grunted as he released inside of the blond.

"How was that?" Logan asked, once the two were presentable.

"Different, but in a good way," Kendall replied.

"There will be more. Trust me."

"Sounds good, but next time I want to fuck you. It's been a while."

"Deal. Where do you want to meet next?" Logan asked.

"I'll let you know," Kendall said.

Logan nodded and connected their lips, then he pulled away. "I'll see you later," He said.

Kendall let out a sigh when Logan left. He hated seeing him leave, but he knew that Logan couldn't stay with him. The blond opened the bathroom door and peered around, relief washing over him when he realized that no one was around. He spotted Lucy looking for him and he quickly ducked out of the bar, feeling guilty for blowing her off.

He liked Lucy, but Logan was something else. The brunet was always on his mind and when they were together, he felt like everything was right. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was falling in love with Logan, but he knew that couldn't happen. He wasn't supposed to be falling for Logan, but he couldn't help it. Kendall would just have to push those feelings aside.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I had trouble getting into this. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it and I will update soon.**


End file.
